rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Humongous mouse
System Voice Actress Hey, I was wondering do you know the name of the actress that did the voice of Mainframe's System Voice that gave the "Warning, Incoming Game" alert. Please let me know if you do. Thanks. --Preator 19:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi Mouse! I originally left this message for Preator, but just realized that he's gone for the summer at least, so it goes to you! :) My name is Nathan and I'm a wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've created a draft of an idea for your main page in order to show the basic layout. Optimally, we'd like to get all main pages rolled over to the format as soon as possible, so feel free to use mine, or improve upon it. If you have any questions you can reach me via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Lets talk Hello Humongous mouse. I will not be around much longer. I'm going into the Navy and I'll be leaving for bootcamp soon. I won't be away from being the administrator forever, but I will be gone for most of the summer. I was wondering if you would like to be the administrator of the ReBoot Wiki while I'm gone. It's a simple job actually, simply follow the rules of the site and the wiki parent site and its very easy. Would you be interested? --Preator 14:46, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome --Phong 14:01 January 27, 2008 (CST) ReBoot Pictures Hey, I love the work you've been doing. I noticed you've been asking for help finding more or better pictures. I just wanted to let you know where I get some of my ReBoot pictures from. Check the site out and see what you think. http://www.starman-imaging.com/reboot/rbt_index.htm --Phong 20:13, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Hack and Slash question Asking for members oppinions. Should the article about Hack and Slash be split into two articles. One for Hack and a different article for Slash. I know they did everything together, but they are two different characters. Should we split it into two articles? I'm asking all members, what's your oppinion? --Preator 17:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted say that, yes BFG doesn't stand for Big fancy guitar, but thank you for not putting what it really stands for. I would prefer not to have swear words on the site. Some people might find it offensive. Thanks --Phong 14:31, 11 March 2008 (UTC) The Crimson Binome vs. Captain Gavin Capacitor Should the title of the article The Crimson Binome's be changed to his true name, Captain Gavin Capacitor? Or should it stay the way it is? His friends and crew call him by his real name. It's people that don't know him that only know the feared title of The Crimson Binome. --Phong 22:13, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Satellite System The reason I changed it back is that the system did not have a Net connection until late in its history. Matrix and AndrAIa seemed very bored and tired of the system while they were there. It simply seems small from these things. --Phong 17:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I reconcidered your oppinion on the Satellite System and changed the sizing to large. I'm not sure how big the system was meant to be, but its certainly nothing to argue over. --Phong 23:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Twin City I've noticed several articles have the link for Mainframe's Twin City set only as the Twin City. On the shows they usually referred to it simply as the Twin City, only a few times was it called Mainframe's Twin City. Do you think that the article name for it should be changed to simply Twin City. --Phong 23:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure about the Twin City Principal Office. I wasn't planning on making an article focusing on it. If you want to I'm not opposed to it. As for the name I would have to give it a little thought. The only other Principal Office besides Mainframe's that has it's own article is the Master Clock in the Super Computer. --Phong 23:16, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Offensive Users I have restored the discription of Little Enzo and blocked both IP addresses that this loser was using to ruin the site. I hope it keeps him from destroying what we've built. --Preator 16:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Fixing ReBoot staff articles Hey, I just wanted to thank you for correcting the changes made to the Brenda Painter article. I know that you created many of the staff articles and even though I know a decent ammount about the creators of Reboot, I do kinda see you as the sites official on the Reboot staff. Always glad to see your involvement in the site. --Preator 22:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC)